The Council's Hero
by darth.chicken
Summary: Having been abandoned by his family, the council has decided they will honor their fourth's dying words and see the boy as the hero he should be. How will life be for Naruto now that the "Evil Council" has decided to train Naruto personally.


Six years ago, a powerful demon fox with nine tails appeared out of no where attacking Konoha. With its nine tails, it could smash mountains with a single swing, create tidal waves that can drown a village, and cause tsunamis with a flick of its mighty tail.

Shinobi's, who rose up to defend their village from the demon's attack, did everything they could to stop it. Though they where giving their all the demon was to powerful. Many lives where taken from the beast. When all hope seemed lost one great shinobi was able to accomplish the impossible and imprison the monster said to be uncontainable. The Fourth Hokage sealed the beast into his son born not a day old, but died in the process of sealing the beast. His son would be named Uzumaki Naruto. The Yondaime thought his son would be protected in his friend's small clan since his wife died in labor. He wanted Naruto to live close to a normal life. It would seem his thought was totally wrong.

* * *

"I don't understand, Katsumi. Why are you going to leave him?!" asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi had recently been inaugurated as the Hokage again and was forced out of retirement after The Yondaime Hokage died. The old man had believed that he should have been the one to give up his life to the death god, Shinigami. He believed the Yondaime foolishly gave his life up.

"I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama but my family have decided that Naruto is too much of liability to be around our family. They fear the seal will not hold the beast," cried Katsumi who was on her knees crying.

She had spent six wonderful years with Naruto as the son she would have loved to have as her own that having to abandon him for the clan's fear of the unknown was cruel. When the clan had been made an offer by the Daimyo of Fire Country to be his honorary guards, this offer is what the clan had been wanting for a very long time. Now giving the chance removing Naruto is, to them, the right thing to do. He would otherwise be a danger to the Daimyo.

Katsumi would have done anything to still have Naruto a part of her life, but the clan already made their decision. She is too afraid the clan would consider her action treason and would remove her and her ten year old daughter from the clan.

She was raised to be a house wife, so any kind of life style outside the clan scared her. She really is disgusted with herself for not even trying to do anything to save an old friends child.

"The Yondaime contained the beast inside Naruto. Surely the clan knows it can not escape," said Sarutobi.

He of would like nothing more then to go to the Mori Clan members and beat some scene into everyone of them, but unfortunately he would only cause them to hate Naruto for getting him involved. The clan doesn't hate Naruto out of respect for the Yondaime Hokage, but the fear that the beast inside him breaking free someday causes them to be distant to the boy.

Rising to her feet slowly, Katsumi looks into Sarutobi straight in the eyes with pain flowing through hers. She needed to be strong. Even if she hates herself for what she will do she believes the Hokage will care for the boy. She can only hope.

"It has been decided Hokage-sama, and I will follow through with my clan's decision," concluded Katsumi. Before Sarutobi could further argue she bows to the village leader dismissing herself from his office.

Watching Katsumi exit his office Sarutobi could only wonder how Naruto's future will look.

* * *

"Mother?" asked Naruto.

Having been awoken from his sleep so suddenly in the morning he was still feeling a little groggy. Wiping off the creases around his eyes he notices his mother is looking at him with a weird expression. Not really bothering to understand it he smiles happily at her.

"Is something wrong?"

With a sad smile she moves the covers away from his body. She may never have had any kunoichi training but she was taught how to control her emotions. Right now she needs to leave Naruto with one more happy moment with her and her daughter.

"No Naruto, nothing is wrong. I just thought today would be a nice day to go to the park with you and Naoki."

Confused but none the less happy Naruto quickly dresses, never noticing the pain expression Katsumi giving him. By the time she leaves Naruto the whole clan would have already left the clan complex for the capital city.

* * *

"Hurry up little brother or I'm going to get you!" yelled Naoki.

With her impressive speed from training by clan members she was quickly reaching Naruto in there little game of tag.

"Ah!" screamed Naruto looking behind him to see his older sister about to touch him. Looking ahead Naruto tries to increase his speed to reach the tree they considered the save zone. Seeing it was in view and closing in Naruto pushes to go even faster to reach it.

'_I'm going to make it,'_thought Naruto. Reaching for the tree he was about to reach it when suddenly a shadow from above blocks the sunlight from him. Looking up he can only gasp in horror as his older sister, with a look on her face that looked like a demon when she is about to pound him to the ground, pounce right on top of him and drop both of them to the ground tumbling. With her quick reflex she was back on her feet pressing Naruto's head to the ground with her hands.

"Heh, I guess you lose again you little brat," said Naoki with a smug expression. The look of anger in Naruto's eyes only further amused her.

Trying to wobble out of her grip and failing miserably Naruto resorts to the only thing that angers his sister. "Mom, Naoki's hurting me."

Sighing from once again being used by Naruto to get out of Naoki's grip, Katsumi rubs her forhead. "Naoki let go of your little brother. You should know that older siblings should be looking out for their younger siblings, not be the one to causing problems for them."

With a final hard shove on Naruto's head from the cowardly way out Naoki gets off of Naruto. "You big baby. Always using mom to protect you."

Rising up he gives his sister an angered look. "Shut up! You know I can't do anything when you are stronger then me with your damn training. I'm only barely learning how to use chakra, so shut up damn it!"

"Naruto! Watch your language!" yelled Katsumi.

Pouting angrily, Naruto turns his head away from his sister. Naoki could only smile smugly at him. When Naoki noticed the tears threatening to spill from Naruto's eyes she decided to try and change the mood.

"Hey Naruto, how about we play hide and seek. I'll be 'it' and you go and hide."

Quickly shifting his mood he happily jumps for the chance to win against his sister.

"Hell yeah! I'm the best at hiding. You will never find me." said Naruto. Seeing his sister lean her head against the tree and counting to ten he quickly dashes into the forest around the park.

"Three, Four, Fi..." Interrupted by her mother speaking Naoki faces her. "What was that mother?"

"I said where leaving," responded Katsumi.

"OK, do you want me to go and get Naruto?" asked Naoki.

"No, leave him."said her mother.

Not understanding her mother's answer her question is hard to come out.

"What...Why...How come mother?!"

"I'll tell you while you pack your things," said Katsumi in an emotionless tone. Though she looked like she didn't care from her daughter's view, she was a total mess on the inside.

"Where are we going and how come Naruto isn't coming with us?" asked Naoki looking at her mother with anger.

Seeing as Naoki wasn't moving without an answer she decided to tell a little bit to her. "The clan was offered to be Damiyo's own personal guards and having Naruto come with us will make him a liability."

"That still doesn't explain why Naruto isn't coming with us!" yelled Naoki.

"That's all you need to know. Now go home and pack up your clothes."

"No, I'm not leaving without Naruto. He is your son and my little brother mother. How can you just abandon him like that!"

Letting the anger get the better of her Katsumi slapped Naoki across her face.

"You don't think I know that Naoki! He is a wonderful son that I love with all my heart, but the clan has decided that he will not come with us!" finished Katsumi with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Then leave the clan and stay here. All three of us can live together here." said Naoki.

"You think I haven't thought of that? I would love nothing more then to do that, but I'm a coward. I'm disgusted with myself having to leave Naruto, but I don't want to leave the clan," cried Katsumi hugging Naoki to her chest. "Please don't leave me."

Hugging her mother she could only cry. "I won't leave you mother." She could only cry more after making her decision for both leaving her little brother and her mothers weakness. '_I will become stronger Naruto. And when I do, I will be back for you.'_

It's been minutes and there is still no sign of his sister trying to find him.

'_Where is she?' _wondered Naruto.

He was really getting antsy. Both his mother and sister said his stealth was excellent for someone his age and he took great pride in it. It was something he had over his sister that he was better at.

'_Maybe I'm to amazing at hiding she can't find me,'_concluded Naruto.

He always wanted to be a shinobi so he can be as great as his big sister and be even greater then her.

'_Yeah and then she will be the one to have her head dragged into the dirt!' _yelled Naruto in his mind.

Pumping his fist in the air he snickered to himself, but quickly covers his mouth with his hands. Looking to his surrounding to see if he was spotted he sees no sign of his sister and sighs in relief.

'_What the hell is taking her so long?'_wondered Naruto.

Having been surrounded by people who don't give a damn about cussing in front of him he picked it up from them.

* * *

It's been hours since he's been hiding and still no sign of his sister around. Now he is worried.

_'Maybe she got bored looking for me and is just waiting for me to come out.'_wondered Naruto.

Deciding to look for her immediately he jumps off the tree and searches his surrounding calling quits. What felt like hours of searching, there was still no indication that she came through the forest. Already it is late outside as the suns ray was barely even cutting through the trees. Guessing she must of gone home to ditch him like she usually did when getting bored looking for him he immediately headed for home.

Reaching his home Naruto stops in front of gates to slowly regain his breath. Finally feeling his breathing slow down he walks inside the yard to see that none of the windows in view of the front gate has no light showing. Not liking the silence as usually even late at night you can hear people mingle inside, Naruto slowly walks to the front doors.

Every step he took it felt like a giant echo shooting into his ears. With the only sound coming from his fast heartbeat and quick breathing Naruto reached the front doors. Pushing the doors open the only sound coming from inside is the door swinging open. No lights where on anywhere in the house.

"Mother! Naoki, where are you?" screamed Naruto into the empty home.

Hearing no reply he runs further into the house searching every room for anyone. Running through every room he couldn't find anyone. Stopping in front of his mother's room at the end of the hall he opens the door. He finds no one inside. Everything around the room looked the same except when he looked close to the dressers all disoriented he sees that none of the drawers have a single clothe inside.

Running into the room he sees that his conformation is correct as nothing is left. Fearing the worst he exits the room searching his sisters room to see that she too are missing clothes.

"Where is everyone?" cried Naruto inside the house.

Not knowing what else to do he falls to his knees.

'_Why did they all leave me here? I've been a good boy like everyone else. Did I do something to make them angry at me?' _thought Naruto.

Thinking of someone he can ask he remembers the old man.

'_Old man Hokage might know what happened to everyone_,' thought Naruto.

Rising to his feet he quickly makes his way towards the old mans building where he always sits doing paperwork all day. Pushing past the doors to the exit to outside he runs nonstop, not even bothering to watch where he is going.

When the villagers, who where closing up for the night, could see a little boy running through the street, they tried to get a good glimpse at him. They succeeded in seeing only a blur as the boy was running to fast for the average eye to follow.

Seeing the Hokage Tower come into view he pushed further to get there. The ANBU stationed outside the Hokage's office where a little surprised to see a small child run almost like a blur. With their experienced eyes they could see that it was only Naruto so they lowered their guards as they felt pity for the boy. They heard about the situation.

Giving a light tap on the door the ANBU guard informed the Hokage of Naruto's arrival.

Not caring for the two ANBU in front of old man's office he continued on inside the office.

"Old man, old man!" yelled Naruto banging through the door.

Sarutobi was waiting patiently for Naruto to enter his office.

Sliding his chair from out of his desk and rising to his full height, he allowed Naruto to collide into his legs, hugging him.

"Old man, where is my mother and sister? I can't find them?" asked Naruto.

Rubbing the top of Naruto's head in what he hopes to be a comforting act, he mentally sighs in what he is about to do. '_Naruto needs to know the truth. Stupid law of mine be damned.'_Putting Naruto on his lap while he sits down he takes one last breath before he begins.

"Naruto, there is something that I need to tell you, the reason why your whole family left you. Something that has been guarded by law since the day after Kyuubi's defeat."

* * *

Naruto felt like crap, no he felt lower then crap. What the old man told him was not something he would of thought possible. Knowing you are the holder of the very creature that almost annihilated his enter home didn't sit right with him. It explains why the village always gave him those mean or indifferent looks. He figured with his family with him all the time he wouldn't need to worry about those looks, but now...Did his family even cared for him? Or was it all just fake? He didn't know.

Falling on the floor inside his room he just looks forward, not moving. There was so much questions going through his mind right now that sleep came late at night for him.

* * *

"ugh, what time is it?" Groggily reaching for his clock Naruto focuses his vision on the time. '_12:30'_ "Damn I slept late,"

Crawling out of bed Naruto grabs a change of clothes to wear after he finishes with his shower.

It's been two weeks since his family left him and during that time was busy trying to find a suitable place to live at with the help of the Hokage and having to cope with knowing he is not normal. He didn't feel like living at the abandoned house with so much happy memories he made their that he doesn't even though if they where real so until he becomes a genin the Hokage was going to lend him money pay for rent in the apartment and food to survive off. It wasn't the best place he found to live in but it was better then his old home.

Finishing with showering he gets dressed to have the meeting the Hokage informed him he was going to have in ten minutes. Grabbing a quick snack Naruto quickly locks up his house and runs to the Hokage Tower. Making his way through the early street crowd he finally reaches the tower with two minutes to spare. Coming to the reception area he steps to the secretary.

"Ah, Sectutary lady I'm here to meet with the Hokage."

Looking down to see a mop of hair reaching over the counter-top she easily knew who it was.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. The Hokage is ready to see you." said the lady smiling at the little boy.

Blushing at the smile, he ducks his head in embarrassment and runs to open the door. The secretary could only giggle at him.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto notices there is two more people in the room other then the old man. Smiling at the boy Sarutobi gestures to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit"

Nodding Naruto follows his order. Climbing up the chair and relaxing into it Naruto decided to speak right away.

"So Hokage-sama, what did you call me in here for?"

Noticing the seriousness on the old mans face he can only assume what he is going to be told will be very important.

"Naruto-kun, I called you in here because of a little proposition I have for you."

Not knowing what the hell proposition means he doesn't voice his thought though.

"Ugh, OK."

Continuing on he gestures to the two people behind him.

"For the last week after the council has learned of your incident we all came to a unanimous vote that together with my former two teammates, Homura and Koharu, we will begin training you in the ways of being a shinobi. We feel that this is what the Yondaime would of wanted us to do for a hero like you. And the entire council believes the Yondaimes word to be true. You keep us alive Naruto by keeping the fox contained so this is our gift to you," finished Sarutobi.

During the whole talk Naruto was slowly leaking tears as hearing the Hokage speak so highly of him was really to much. He thought he would be forced to live alone with no one recognizing him but now he learns the famous "Evil Council", that everyone fears, actually believes him to be a hero. He couldn't hold it in any longer and rushes to the old man crying tears of happiness. After a few minutes Naruto contains his emotions to look at the other two people.

"Are you two really going to train me to be a shinobi?" asked Naruto lookin at the two members who just now where silently letting Naruto and Sarutobi have their moment.

"Yes Naruto-kun. What my old teammate said is true." said Homura. Rubbing the top of Naruto's head.

"But can you handle the duty of being a shinobi? The life of a shinobi is not as glamorous as everyone believes it to be." said Koharu who was wiping the tears away from Naruto's eyes with her sleeves.

"You will be called upon to do service for your village that will require you to take the lives of a human or even more. Even being inside enemy territory for months with only your two hands to depend on." said Homura.

"You might even be forced to use cruel actions that require you to get information from enemy forces that can be vital to our village." said Koharu.

The three teammates were thinking Naruto would be hesitant to be a shinobi after hearing what his life would be like. But when they saw determination in the boys eyes that was burning with the "Will of the Fire" that very few shinobi ever have, they knew what his answer would be. And right they where.

"No amount of pain or horror is going to stop me from being the greatest shinobi and protecting my home with my last dying breath. Even if most of Konoha hate me or ignore me I know their are many others who acknowledge my existence and that alone will give me strength to protect my home from any harm. I will show my family that I am not a danger but a human being like everyone else." declared Naruto with his clenched fist in the air.

Koharu,Sarutobi, and Homura could only smile in happiness of the boy's determination. Even abandoned by his own family the boy wants to prove he is not what they see him as. Hell they bet the whole village will learn of their wrongfulness when they will see the new Naruto.

"Good because starting tomorrow you will be trained by all three of us." said Sarutobi.

"You will not attend the academy. Instead you will live with me and Homura, with Sarutobi-kun visiting for training or visit." said Koharu.

"When you reach a level of skills we find approval, you will go on missions with other members of shinobi rank until we feel you can handle solo missions on your own." said Homura.

"You are to only follow the orders of the Hokage only and any others after me Naruto-kun." said Sarutobi.

"I will do everything you ask me to do." said Naruto with a happy smile on his face.

When everything was said and done Naruto was dismissed to go home and pack up his things to move into Homura and Koharu's home.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I wanted to say that I have been wanting to try something new that I have not found yet. With how the council is always hating Naruto in so many stories I wanted to write one where the council actually is honoring the fourth's wish and seeing Naruto as a hero. So we now have Sarutobi and his two teammates train Naruto.


End file.
